


Confessor

by TeaCub90



Series: Cups of Tea and 221Bs [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Gen, Guilt, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCub90/pseuds/TeaCub90
Summary: ‘He deserves better.’
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Cups of Tea and 221Bs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659088
Kudos: 15





	Confessor

* * *

‘I was such a dick to him,’ John shakes his head in his chair, staring across the office, feeling utterly defeated with the weight of it all. ‘Honestly, you – if you were _there,_ if you had _any_ idea how I’d treated him, you wouldn't even tell me to go easy on myself. Just…I dunno, go and drink myself to death, maybe.’

Receiving only the slightest smirk in response to that, he sighs, runs his hands through his hair. Too long, maybe; too long in the tooth, the blame game, even? Maybe he should go back to short hair; back to himself.

‘I honestly don’t know what to do for him,’ he sighs. ‘I know you thought that…this would be an improvement, for me? But I’ve _hurt_ him, badly, and I _really_ shouldn’t be anywhere near him.’ He squeezes the arm of his chair with the blunt truth of it. ‘He deserves better.’

On the other side of his desk, Mike Stamford simply raises his eyebrows, his round face open, thoughtful. John swallows to watch him as he rises, circles around to his side; silently offers him a coffee refill.

‘Run yourself off in a proper old state,’ Mike mulls aloud, finally. ‘Then come back and try and make things right.’ He smiles. _‘That’s_ the John Watson I know, best.’

*


End file.
